


耳洞

by Nornor



Category: yoonmin.
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nornor/pseuds/Nornor





	耳洞

到底是感性赢了理性，还是理性占了上风. 

是为闵玧其做得很好吃的日本料理，还是朴智敏细心洗好摘掉蒂的圣女果. 

是顺着腰间圈拢的双手，然后占据身体的backhug ，还是枕在软软脖子上咯咯傻笑的脑袋. 

是新换的双人被上好闻的柜子里的薰衣草除味剂的味道，还是抵住身边人冰凉脚丫的另一双脚丫. 

“哥 我们做吧. ”

原本放在腰间的手，此刻正全在自己的脖子上. 能感觉到身边的人温热的气息打在自己脸上一片湿濡. 

朴智旻凑上去，摸黑吻着闵玧其。这里是脸颊，这里是眼睛，然后是鼻子，舌头故意笨拙得像认生字的小孩。舌尖在鼻尖处微微勾了下，在嘴唇上方停住了. 

气息交织，寸尺之间吸入的都是对方的味道. 

他重复了一遍，像是对自己笃定了什么. 

“哥 我们做吧. ”

“我给你 哥. ”

见那人没有反应，想去亲亲他的唇，却在一瞬间，颠倒了视野，被撩拨的头脑发烫的闵玧其，欺身压了上去. 

没有很激烈的吻，却寸寸带着占有的味道. 咬过唇瓣带着戾气往嘴里纠缠住舌头，细细捋过每一颗牙齿，也深深侵入舌根深处 。津液混着喉间传出细小的呻吟一同咽入身体。

朴智旻感觉到闵玧其的伸入自己的T恤在身体上四处游走，不知道是在什么时候摸清了自己所有敏感的地方，所到之处，攻城拔寨，干柴烈火。食指在乳晕处一圈一圈得描着轮廓。他开始顺着胸口一点一点往下啃咬 ，在乳晕处打着圈，然后轻轻的撕咬， 在听到朴智旻喉间溢出的呻吟后，满意得开始下一个区域. 

松松垮垮被拉下的裤子，温润的舌头平坦的小腹上毫无章法得游走，插在闵玧其发间的手紧紧揪了起来. 快咬破嘴唇还是没有办法一直连续不断的感到羞耻的声音. 

朴智旻如同小猫般弓起了身。

探入股隙间的手指 摩挲着湿润的褶皱 指尖微微探入，按压着内壁，引起下身人不适的颤抖. 就着一点一点渗出的液体，半截手指就这样没了进去. 

“哥…不要。唔 ，不要。” 

是带着哭腔的小奶音 ，“哥...快要不行了。” 感觉整个人都被架起来烤. 

在手指微微抽动的时候 ，闵玧其抬起头吻住了朴智旻. 手指小心翼翼地戳着探寻着 那个细小的点，甬道不断的收缩，想要把整根手指都吞进去. 在被吻的七荤八素，上气不接下气，下意识的想并拢双腿却被死死抵住的时候，中指便探了进来. 朴智旻喉间一声呜咽 ，“啊... 疼。”

“智旻啊，是这里吗？”

柔软的指腹进进出出一番按压后，微微勾起食指，在某个更加柔软的地方，用圆滑的指甲上下刮着 感觉到下身股股暖流乱窜。没有办法习惯身体里的异物，却又在抽出的时候下意识的想要些什么 。

“唔嗯啊啊啊.....哥，哥，不要碰这里 ...不要..啊” 顺指间而出的津液在一瞬间汹涌而来，朴智旻甚至不自觉的把小腹微微抬起 带着哭腔的求饶。

大概就是了吧. 

终于悉知你最后一个敏感薄弱的地方，什么都不要怕，请完完整整得交给我吧. 

手指一点一点的探出甬道，身下的床单湿了大片，感觉到手指在退出时下身人不断地挽留. 闵玧其在黑暗里勾了勾嘴角，俯身嘬了嘬朴智旻下身的肿胀. 

“啊... 哥 不要这样 ”

“智旻啊，我进来了哦. ” 闵玧其利落地褪下了内裤 ，忍了很久的欲望就抵在了湿濡的入口处. 

朴智旻 深深吸了口气，原本紧紧抓住床单的手再次环上了闵玧其赤裸的腰间. 能感觉到发烫的温度，也能听到自己身体左侧加速的心跳. 

那就当你也爱着我爱的人. 

连同你一起爱了吧. 

黑暗里朴智旻高高扬起的下颌线美得惊心动魄. 明明痛着呜咽着抽泣，却把闵玧其搂的紧紧的，想让他往更深的地方去. 

眼泪留给你. 呻吟也留给你. 全部都留给你.


End file.
